Love and Loss w Lucy: The Mobian Edition
by SonicDude3
Summary: The girls from the Sonic Games are thinking about their relationships, and find a part of the newspaper which helps them. What will result? Rated T for mild language, suggestive themes.
1. Amy with her obsession

"That stupid Sonic... why does he always run from me all the time?" Amy said to herself as she walked into her room.

"Ohhh! The newspaper's here! Hmm... where are the comics? Comics... comics... comics......... huh? What's this?"

Amy saw a part of the newspaper where you could send letters to people and they would reply with answers. She took a good long look at it, wondering if it could solve problems between her and Sonic. She saw one section that particularly caught her eye. It was called "Love and Loss with Lucy". Apparently, she was only for helping ones in need of help with their love life. She took a long look at it, took a big deep breath, and decided to write a letter.

"Dear Lucy,

There's this one guy who I really like a lot. I've always had a crush on him, and I've never questioned whether I like him or not. We've been friends for many years now, and I don't really see it stopping right here. The problem is, he doesn't like me the way I like him. Whenever we are around each other, my stomach gets full of butterflies, but he doesn't have any effect like that. I know we're great friends, and I don't have a problem with that. It's just that he doesn't "like-like me".

I am very mature for my age, and I am very similar to him. We have a lot in common, and although he is older than me, he isn't much older than me.

What should I do?

Sincerely, Rosebush."

"I really hope this works!" Amy said to herself

-------------------------- 3 days later ----------------------------

"Dear Rosebush,

I really think that you just have to accept that the guy you like doesn't feel for you the same way you feel for him. You might have a very strong grasp on your belief, and that's just fine. You can continue to feel that way for him. But unless something sprouts up, you'll just have to accept that he's not looking for you for a relationship. Be strong! There are many more guys out there that seem right for you.

Truly, Lucy."

As Amy read through the letter she thought _"What a waste of time this was. I was hoping for a tactic to get Sonic finally, but this lady is a complete idiot. Oh well. I now know not to trust newspapers."_


	2. Cream and her confusion

"Cream, hurry up! Amy is already here!" Vanilla shouted.

"Okay, mom!" Cream replied. "Tell Amy she can come on upstairs"

Amy scuttled up to Cream's room, not wasting a second.

"Cream, you know about how you said that you always wanted a relationship?"

"Yeah, I know. But the thing is, I don't know who would be good"

"What about Tails?"

"Well, I don't know if we're just friends or if we were meant for something more"

"Sorry, but I can't help you out with deciding that"

"Wait! Wasn't there something in the newspaper for Romance help?"

"Oh yeah... I actually tried it a couple days ago, but it didn't do anything"

"Did you Listen to it?"

"Well... um... you see... I, uh... no"

"I should still give it a try though"

"Okay, but it'll be a waste of your time. Trust me"

Cream picked up a blank sheet of paper, trying to think of what to write down. She didn't know how to deliver it, nor did she even know much about romance. However, her mind eventually got to work

"Dear Lucy,

There's this guy out there. We're really close friends, and have sometimes been even closer. But I don't know if we're ready for a relationship. When searching for love, he's pops into my mind, and I doze off, dreaming about him. And I think that he may like me too. When he broke up with his first relationship, I was the first person he came to. Not to mention that we always find ourselves close to each other, and he is always more shy around me than he normally is.

I don't know if this is just friendship, or actual love. Help me.

Hopefully waiting, Bunny Ears"

"What's with the nickname?" Amy asked

"It's the only thing that I could come up with without giving away my privacy" Cream replied

------------------ 2 days later ------------------

"Amy, the letter came back in the newspaper!" Cream shouted on the phone

"Hold on, I'll be right there" She replied

Soon the two friends were back at the house, their whole bodies quivering of nervousness. As they slowly opened the newspaper and made it over to the right page. Their eyes locked on to the reply

"Dear Bunny Ears,

It seems as if you're in a big pickle. It was hard figuring out what would be best, so I might not know. You two seem really close, and are probably best friends. But the question is, are you two more than just friends? Try taking a long deep breath, and think about it. You like him not just as a friend, but as more. But are you confused, as you seem so. Talk with some friends to get some help, and you might find your answer. I do not know what to do straight up, so there's a big possibility, but at the same time, there isn't. I wish good luck to you, friend.

Lucy"

"Amy, what should I do?" Cream asked.

"I honestly don't know. If you don't feel ready for something that big, you don't need to do it. But if you really feel that way, then go right ahead. Just follow your heart's desire" said Amy.

"Okay"

Cream then pulled out her phone.

_"C'mon, pick up, pick up, pick up!"_ Cream thought

"Hello?" Tails asked

"Hey Tails, it's Cream"

"Oh hi, Cream!"

"Listen... if you're not busy Thursday night... could we... you know... grab something to eat?"

"Sure! It's a date! See ya on Thursday!"

"See ya!"

* * *

**So that concludes another chapter of my long-titled story. Hope you liked it, and remember: review!**


	3. Blaze plus a Dilemma

"Hm... I wonder where Eggman-Nega went... Aha!" Blaze said to herself as she mistook Marine for Nega, firing at her face.

"Whoa, mate! Are you wantin' to hack me, or somethin'?" Marine said with a jolt

"Sorry. I thought you were Nega"

"Ah, it ain't nuthin'. Now, back to adventure!"

"Wait! What if we went to Sonic's hometown and stayed with everyone else?"

"That's a brilliant idea, mate! Where's that Silver?"

"Right here!"Silver shouted as he ran in. "So we ready to go?"

"As long as we have all of our belongings, then yes" Blaze replied

--------------- Back in Station Square among arrival ----------------

"Whoa! That ride ain't gotten the best of me. I'll be at the Johnny Blue!" Marine commented

Soon, everyone was back around their own huts. While Silver knew almost everyone there, Blaze still had some meeting to do. However, her eye was caught on one person: Shadow. Their personalities had a great balance of Similar and Different, they both were a little quiet, and they never gave up. But her eye was still slightly on Sonic, for reasons she'll never know.

"Blaze, it seems like you're attracted to someone..." Silver said with a wink

"Yes I am, but it's not you. I can't decide between Sonic and Shadow" Blaze replied

"Well, then try this thing in the newspaper, called Love and Loss with Lucy" Silver said regrettably

Although deep down, she never wanted to do this, she tried it anyways. She needed to know what to do, and this was her best hope without giving out secrets.

"Dear Lucy,

I cannot decide between two boys. One I have known for a while, and have feelings for. But I don't always have them. For the other boy, it's the exact opposite: I've started to know recently, but I definitely have feelings for him. I know that I can't get both at one time, but I can't decide. To make things more clear, I love both of them, but I love the other one more, however I don't know him as well. I really need help if I want a relationship, and I need it fast.

Finally, Flaming Soul"

"_I really hope that this works, because I am risking my privacy here_"

---------------- 2 days later ---------------

"Dear Flaming Soul"

You are in a classic "Trustworthy or Quality" event. If you have been with the first boy for long enough, then stick with him. A Long-Lasting relationship means a good one. If not, then it's completely up to you. You have control over what you do and don't do, and use it to your advantage. Do what's best.

Sincerely, Lucy"

"Hmm, have I been with Sonic long enough?" Blaze questioned

"You can do whatever you want to do, Blaze, as long as you leave Sonic's marriage to me" Amy said as she and Cream walked in

"AAAAAAAUGH! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry. We're just trying to give advice. After all, Lucy's advice worked for me" Cream said

"Really?" Blaze asked

"Sure! Me and Tails are going on a date tomorrow!"

"Hmm, I'm kinda suspicious, so I'll just Ignore it and not worry about love"

"HUH?" Cream and Amy asked as if they were being tricked

"I don't think either one of them are for me. I don't need a relationship right now. Besides, I hate dressing up"

Blaze then just threw the newspaper in to the trashcan, going outside instead,

**Well, there's chapter 3. This one is a little longer than others, but I think that's because I like writing the dialogue. I picture Sonic characters in an event, and then let my mind go. And remember: REVIEW!**


	4. Silver and, well, Embarrassment

**Around halfway through Chapter 3...**

"Blaze, it seems like you're attracted to someone..." Silver said with a wink

"It's not you, Silver. I can't decide between Sonic and Shadow" Blaze replied

"_Damn!" _he thought. "_I love Blaze, and I know that she'll love me. After all, I'm perfect for her!"_

_"Phew! _Blaze thought"_If Silver wasn't having such a good day, then he would have started sobbing! Why won't he just admit to himself that we're only friends_"

**Now entering Chapter 4, with Silver still thinking about her**

"_Stupid Blaze with her stupid ego and my stupid clumsiness and stupid Sonic and stupid Shadow_" He thought as he entered the room.

"_Wait, what was that newspaper thing called again... hm..._"

"That's it! I'll write to Lucy!" he shouted aloud.

"You realize that section has never had a boy write in, right?" Amy said walking in without permission

"Whoa, Amy! Don't do that again!"

"Why not?"

"You did that last chapter!"

"Huh?" she said, staring at the computer screen. She suddenly had an evil grin... "Get off that computer, you lazy butt! Go do something active! You-"

"Focus, Amy!" Silver shouted

"Oh yeah"

"Anyways, I'm sure at least one guy has written to that place"

"Who do you have a relationship with? Shadow?"

"I'm not gay!"

"Fine. But at least tell me if I know her"

"You know Blaze!" Silver shouted. "Ooops..." he said, realizing what he just said.

"It's okay. Blaze is open, you know."

"REALLY? GIMME THAT PENCIL!"

"Okay... sheesh!"

"Dear Lucy,

I like this girl who's currently searching for love. She's already looking at two guys, but nothing has started yet (my friend's friend is her, so that's why I know). She doesn't seem to notice me though, and she's already busy finding out about the two guys. Should I just butt in there, or should I have to wait?

Sincerely, Telekinesis"

"THAT'S your NICKNAME? Bwahahahahahahaha!"

"Shut up!"

"Hahahaha-so-haha-sorry, I... Telekinesis! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"I'll just leave you there to suffocate. Who knows? Maybe you'll transform into a Cicada!"

------------ 6 days later -----------

"It took six days. Everyone else had theirs come in, like, three days! You better be helpful"

"Dear Telekinesis (First male lover and loser!)"

"Aw great, Amy was right!"

"I'm sorry to say this, but you shouldn't really jump into a situation like that. It not only removes a lot of time from most people, but gets people annoyed, and rarely has a happy ending. Don't Stress! This will happen to a lot of other people, so it's completely normal. There are billions of Women out in the world, and you seem to have a chance. Don't..."

"Screw this sucky letter, I'll just ask Blaze out!"

Soon, Silver was stalking Blaze like a dog to a rabbit. When Blaze went to the store, he went to the store. When Blaze chased Nega, Silver did so too. And when the vicious cat went to the bathroom, Silver... well, you know what he did. But eventually, Blaze was out in the forest, taking a walk. Silver saw this as his chance! He slowly snuck up to her, tapped her shoulder lightly, and asked...

"Blaze, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Silver, you're a great friend and all, but that's where it ends. We're only friends. In the wise words of our ancestors, 'True Love is easily mistaken with True Frendship'. I'm sorry, but the answer is no."

"*sniff* And to think I followed you everywhere for this!"

"Wait... you were STALKING ME?"

"Well, uh..."

"Aaaaaugh!" Blaze shouted as she threw all of her firepower right at the hedgehog.

"Dear lord, help me!" Silver screamed as he ran from Blaze.

**Here it is, the end of chapter 4. If you think that the series is getting a little stale, don't worry: Soon, after about 2 more letters, everything will tie up, and there will be revenge. There will be love. There will be loss. And there certainly will be action! And remember, Review, or I Shoop da Woop with you!**


	5. Rouge, and a Lot of Side Stories 1 of 2

**I know this one is (a lot) longer than the others, but that's because of the side stories. Expect longer stories!**

Rouge walked across the G.U.N. headquarters quietly, expecting her office anytime. She walked by the signs, wondering what the people that work in there do.

"Vice President in Enemy Swap Artillery Extract Practice? I wonder what that could be..."

She found her office and sat down in it, finally getting to work. This was one of those days where she did plain business. She was getting bored, and wound up being put on hold for a call, so she decided to go on the Internet.

"Hm... I wonder if anyone from work is on IM... Wait! Is this..."

She found someone with the name of Lovehelp_Lucy. She knew who that was...

------------- 12:03 Back at the campsite --------------

"Cream, are you sure you want to go through with this? You're very young and all..."

"We'll be fine! Besides, we're just going to Grilled Andrew's. It's very casual, and nice at the same time!"

She walked out to see if Tails was ready.

"Tails? You ready?" Cream shouted.

"Sure, just let me get my wallet!"

After waiting and wallet-searching, the two headed on down to Andrew's. Although it wasn't far at all, Tails decided to use his plane. Keeping it at low throttle, he soared past the woods, weaved through the city, and arrived at Andrew's.

"That was really fun!" Cream stated

"Always a pleasure!"

As the two stepped out of the plane, they went inside and got greeted.

"Hello, may I ta... TAILS?"

"BELMONT?"

"Tails, lil' bro! Where have you been?"

"I've been with a group to save the world from evil forces! What about you?"

"I've been working here ever since a month ago. Before that, I worked at Wendy's. Tryin' to get enough money for Harvard, here!"

"Cool!"

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but who is this?" Cream asked

"This is my older brother, Belmont. Cream: Belmont. Belmont: Cream" Tails replied

"Nice to meet you, Cream!"

"Nice to meet you, too."

"Tails, is this your new girlfriend?" Belmont said jokingly

"Shut up! This is our first date, okay?"

"Oh, okay. Sorry if I got you mad. Let me lead you guys to your seats...

----------- 12:32, G.U.N. Headquarters --------------

"I know who you are, Lucy!" Rouge typed on screen

"What do you want from me?"

"Eh. I saw your profile, and knew it was you. You're that mysterious person who writes back to those help letters"

"So you interrupted my time for this?" I have more things to do than write, so please stop"

"Fine!"

_ BatJewl42 left the room_

_"What could Lucy be doing at her house that isn't writing? If she is able to take time off to go on a computer, then do other stuff, she must have some valuables in there"_She thought

Soon, Rouge started headed over to Lucy's house. It wound up being very large, thereby proving her point.

"Jackpot!" She shouted

She snuck into the house, carefully observing her surroundings.

"_Sheesh! This lady seems to love plants! Doesn't she have any jewels or gold, or anything that can be traded in for large amounts of money?_"

Suddenly, a door opened. She hid inside one of the Drawers, hoping that whoever was out there didn't need this drawer. But soon, she heard footsteps. They were getting closer to her. Closer. Closer. She opened the drawer a slight crack so that she could see what was happening. But to her demise, the person turned on the TV. She looked awfully strange, as almost all of her body was covered up. She seemed weak, and unfamiliar. Yet she had this strange feeling that the person has been within distance of vision for her (And that was saying something, considering that Rouge was a bat).

Knowing that the wait could be a while, Rouge decided to watch the TV. Glee was on, which wasn't her favorite show choice. Ugh. Singing is meant for Itunes, not FiOS!

Soon, Rouge saw the person reading. At the top of the paper was "Dear Lucy"

"_Finally__!_" She thought. "_I've finally found out where Lucy is!_"

She jumped out of the drawer, startling Lucy.

"Where are all the valuables!?" She shouted

"What valuables? All I have is a bunch of plants, pets, and a TV. I don't go wasting my money"

"AAAAARGH! Where is the thing in this house that is worth the most?"

"Upstairs, in my office. That's your only hint, and you might not want to even try to steal it. I can call the cops anytime I want!"

Zap! Rouge shot her with a memory gun, erasing her most recent memories. Lucy then fell down, lying unconsious.

"We'll see who wastes money now..."

--------------- 12:36, Outside of Andrew's -----------------

"What's wrong, Cream?" Tails asked

"Well, I thought it was just going to be me and you, but since we came during your brother's day, he's getting the attention" Cream replied

"Everything doing fine, bro?" Belmont asked walking up to the talble

"Not really. It's just the fact that this is our first date, and you seem to be part of it"

"Oh. I'm really sorry about that. You want me to get a different waiter?"

"Nah. We'll be fine" Cream said

"Are you sure you're fine, Cream" Tails asked

"Yeah. I was a little jealous there, anyways"

"Why don't we do something else after this. Y'know, to make up for this"

"You mean like what?"

"Well, maybe we could go to the beach!"

"Yeah! Both me and Cheese love it!"

So the two hopped in the Tornado, and flew up to the beach. Tails really wanted to make it up for Cream.

------------------ 12:48, Station Square -----------------

Sonic, Silver, Blaze, Amy, and Marine started heading to Downtown Station Square to find a restaurant to eat at. While Sonic and Marine were getting impatient at the amount of time it was taking and Silver was trying to sneak away whenever he got the chance, Amy and Blaze were far more calm and relaxed

"Guys, hurry up! I can't take 5 more minutes of this pain!"

"Well, then you must be able to handle 10 then!" Amy said. This made her giggle, while Blaze had a short chuckle.

"I don't know what you slowpokers are gonna do, but it ain't worth the time! Off to Adventure in food!" Marine said, running into Grilled Andrew's.

"Can we go there? Please, pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaase?" Sonic and Silver asked in Unison.

"Fine. But It's not my style" Blaze said

Soon, they were all inside at a table, waiting for their food. The waiter walked up.

"Hello, my name is Belmont, and I'll be taking your order tonight. What would you like to drink"

"I'll take some Pepsi" Sonic said

"*whispers* Sonic, you REALLY shouldn't have Pepsi. Remember your first cup of Coffee?"

"I'll be fine"

"I'll take some Mountain Dew" Silver said

"Sweet tea for me" Amy said

"Milk! Can't get enough of that cow!" Marine said

"Could I have some water?" Blaze said

"Sure thing. I'll be right back"

Blaze looked at Belmont. There was something about him that made her focus on him. But what? Was it his look? Is it how he acts? What he smells like?

"Blaze, you seem to like that waiter" Amy said

"He's nice"

"It's okay, Blaze. You don't have to hide it from me. But I thought you weren't ready for a relationship"

"I never said I wanted a relationship. But if you were wondering, that was only because I couldn't decide between Sonic and Shadow"

"So, go talk to him!"

Amy pushed Blaze out of her seat once Belmont came back. Blaze then gave her "The Look"

"Um... hello. My name Is Blaze"

"Hey Blaze! You seem pretty nice, if not a little clumsy"

"Thanks, and I'm not clumsy"

As she and Belmont continued their conversation, Sonic turned to Silver.

"Do you think Blaze likes him?"

"Duh! And that's a problem that needs to be fixed!"

"Why? I don't see anything wrong with it! After all, Blaze is open"

"Um... uh... because it will prevent our food from coming as soon! *mutters* Yeah, Silver. That's a good cover-up!"

"What's more important? Being patient and having a friend fall in love, or being impatient, and having a friend feel empty?"

"Oops..."

"Yeah. That's what I thought"

Marine and Amy then decided went back to focusing on Blaze's conversation.

"So Blaze, if you're not busy sometime soon, maybe we could..."

"... Go o-on a d-date?"

"Sure! Here's my number"

"Thanks!"

---------------- 1:02, Lucy's house ---------------

"Hm, I wonder where her valuable is... hm...." Rouge said to herself.

Rouge, wanting to find it, decided to go with her instinct. She used her hypersonic voice, and found something dense. VERY dense. She got readings from Lucy's desk, and decided to break it open. Within it was a code for a lock.

"There HAS to be something worth money in that safe. Why would it be hidden?"

Following years of training, she put her ear to the safe, slowly started turning the lock, and waited for a click. She had to be very slow, and couldn't screw up the smallest of things. She listened, nothing. She listened again, nothing. She continued, and heard a click. She then went the other way, waiting for a click.

Bam! Lucy kicked down the door, holding a gun in her hands.

"Freeze, or I'll shoot!" Lucy said.

"What do you want from me?"

"For you to get out of the house, you big dumbass!"

"Alright, I'm stepping away from the desk. I'm leaving, and I..." Rouge started slowly reaching down towards her pocket, slipping her hand into her pistol.

"We're even!" Rouge said as she pulled out her pistol.

"Get out of my house. NOW"

"Why? I can shoot you anytime I want"

"But if you shoot me, my finger will apply pressure to the gun, thereby causing me to shoot you"

"Hmph. So It's a classic stand-off"

"Why don't we have a deal?"

"No deal! I went this far, I can't stop now!" Rouge cocked her gun.

"Don't you dare shoot me!" Lucy said, doing the same thing.

They stood there for a while, not letting go of their grip, or losing focus. They were like a statue: lifeless, still, and somehow, important.

Bam!

**Well, there's Chapter 5 for ya! I've always wanted to end on a cliffhanger, so now is my chance. Expect a part two, with Rouge and Lucy settling it all, Tails and Cream finishing their date, and Blaze getting poked at by her friends for having a date. After part two, I will have a B-Story in the same format as the first four Chapters, an A-story that will start to merge the plots together, and maybe (maybe), a C-story that gives Amy some importance other than being everywhere.**


End file.
